bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobiume (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Tobiume is the manifested spirit of Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline Tobiume's spirit is that of a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. She carries two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long brown hair and wears a hairpin in a shape, similar to Momo's shikai, in it. Along with Sode no Shirayuki, she is one of the most gentle spirits shown so far, apologizing to her opponents during her attack and, before revolting, she indeed consoled Momo Hinamori during her depression caused by Aizen. While highly polite in battle, she seems to have somewhat of a mischievous side to her unlike her former partner, as seen from her regular teasing and fighting with Haineko. However, this could be an exaggerated reflection on Momo Hinamori's interactions with Toshiro Hitsugaya as she frequently teases him, but has never been shown to be aggressive or insulting. Her reason for leaving Momo is revealed to be her disdain for Momo's naivety in the nature of people, which makes Momo stubbornly believe that all people have goodness in them. Synopsis She first appears when the Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. She, along with Suzumebachi, is the first to greet Muramasa as he returns with a new member to their group. She is then seen along with Sode no Shirayuki and Hōzukimaru attacking some Shinigami in Soul Society. Prior to attacking the group, she tells them to run away and fires a fire ball from her bells. After that, she states that they don't have time to play around and jumps up in the air and fires multiple fire balls at her opponents. She is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. She then returns to firing her fireballs at the Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Tobiume is later seen watching several male spirits fighting along with Haineko. The two begin to tease each other, a situation which devolves into them physically fighting. The two stop when Hyōrinmaru appears. Haineko hides behind him saying she was mean. Hyōrinmaru barely acknowledges them. Their fighting ceases when Muramasa returns. When he says he'd rather like to capture Ichigo Kurosaki alive, she states doing this can be fun. She and Haineko later go out in search for what appears to be Hyōrinmaru judging from their dialogue and how they argue. During one of these arguments, they are interrupted by Senbonzakura who demands to know where Muramasa is before walking away silently. They then spot Ichigo and decide to battle him for Muramasa but are interrupted by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto who decide to challenge their Zanpakutō. Momo tells Tobiume that she misses her and asks her to come back to which the spirit denies the request and taunts her over Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, goading her into a fight which is interrupted when Tobiume is flung through the air and crashes into Haineko to which they begin arguing once more and declare that they hate one another.Bleach anime; Episode 238 As the fight continues, Tobiume reveals to Momo her reason for leaving, that is to get away from Momo's naive nature. Tobiume explains that Momo needs to understand that some people are evil and will remain so no matter what someone does. Tobiume also insists that the people Momo calls friends are only humoring her. As victory soon seemed near for Tobiume, Momo and Rangiku used their Kidō techniques to finally subdue Tobiume and Haineko. However, due to the unexpected assistance from Byakuya Kuchiki, who has seemingly betrayed the Gotei 13, both Tobiume and Haineko are freed as they were being taken away. She is later seen observing Byakuya's fight with Sode no Shirayuki back in the cave. After that, she attacks Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba along with Haineko when the Zanpakutō's all begin their fully-out attack. She stops Isane and Iba when they try to escape while she and Haineko are arguing. Later, she stands over Isane after her legs have been paralyzed by Ashisogi Jizo's poison. When Isane tries to attack her, she dodges and begins to retaliate, but is intercepted by Momo. Momo prepares to take her on, but Ashizogi Jizo sprays poison at the Shinigami, interrupting the fight. She watches the scene along with Haineko on a nearby rooftop. Powers & Abilities Fire Balls: Tobiume seems to have the ability of throwing fire balls from her bells. Enhanced Speed: While attacking Soul Society, Tobiume has shown great speed, attacking several targets. Quotes *(To Haineko after she insulted Hinamori) "She isn't a hag! If you insult a wonderful lady like her again, I'll never forgive you!!!" Trivia *It seems that Tobiume still likes her master. This is shown when Haineko called Hinamori an old hag in front of Tobiume.Bleach anime; Episode 240, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters